Innocent Angel
by Sugarbubblez
Summary: This is an AU, with Tristan and Rory and their thoughts and feelings for each other. It's not realistic story and expect a lot of angst. Only positive feedbacks; you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks to all others who have gave me wonderful comments.
1. Beginning

Paring: R/T. Do you really need to ask. 

Author's Note: Ok I have these ideas in my head my I can't form it in words. Maybe some of you may remember me from LAST YEAR...wow. So I'm back. I would love Reviews, only NICE ones. This is an Alternate Universe. The season happened as it was. But for their junior year, Tristan came back. So now Tristan and Rory are going out. Things happen. I really don't want to write about _that_. 

Disclaimer: This poor girl, who has writer's block? Ha! 

Life is all about living. Not _how_ to live, but to live. Your heart pumping wildly and with sparkles in your eyes. Being dead or acting a part in a play as your life, isn't living. So that faith October, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore decided Chilton was the place to change all that. It wasn't a hard task. I guess if God decided that one of his angels should go down to earth, it should be Rory. Well, why is she wasting her valuable time to teach us rich snob Chiltonite how to live. She probably thought that this mission was the easiest task the angel was sent on. But what she didn't expect that she would fall in love. 

Rory Gilmore, a coffee fanatic, book lover and a loving daughter, granddaughter and friend wasn't an angel. But when she graced the lives of others, she blessed them. A person that could change so much of a life was a miracle thing; however, Rory Gilmore didn't even know she changed people's lives. She walked around without a care in the world, or acknowledgment of a powerful fact that people were in love with her. To hold a person's heart is the power to crush their life. Without meaning to, people gently placed their hearts on Rory's palms, hoping one day that she'll return it with her heart in it as well.... 

Part 1. 

Tristan was walking in the halls with a cup of large Starbucks coffee in his hand. He was going to surprise his girlfriend with them. *Girlfriend. Rory Gilmore, after so many hard months. She actually decided to go out with me. How did I get so lucky?* Tristan Dugray, the king of Chilton stood 20 feet away from a tired Rory, who was taking out necessary books for her first class out of her locker. He stood there for a good minute just staring at her without her noticing him. Students that would be called "friends" to Tristan looked with a bemused smirk on their faces. If anyone thought Tristan was playing with Rory Gilmore, they were in for a surprise. Just looking at the eyes of Tristan spoke the truth. His gestures that were unconscious spoke in volumes. He adored her with every fibre of his being. With his confident stride, he walked towards Rory. He placed his right hand at the door of her locker and his left hand with the coffee offering the sweet aroma to her. When she accepted his offering, he placed his now empty hand on her waist. She had a huge grin on her face, took it and gulped it. 

"Thanks. I really needed that." Rory placed the quickly emptied paper cup in her locker and turned to face Tristan. His face dangerously close to hers. "I shouldn't indulge in your addiction, you know. I hear that any type of addiction is bad for you." Tristan leaned his forehead on hers, swallowed and continued huskly, "But I have an addiction as well. Anything that makes you happy, I want to give it to you, if I could. I want to be the one who puts a smile on your face." He quickly, but sweetly placed a kiss on her lips. 

With a little guard around her heart, her eyes reflected a little fear. Her voice slightly quivering she asked, "Why do you say such things that makes me fall for you?" 

The only answer was replied back was Tristan leaning once more to give Rory another kiss. This time it was a bit longer, him indulging in a kiss, with his arm snaked around her. An open mouth kiss, it was the stuff that legends were made up of. A kiss that was sweet and sacred, no one dared to interrupt them. A kiss that held no lust, but hidden meanings of unsaid love. 

Reluctantly, Rory broke of the kiss and tried to break the sweet tension with light humor said, "We better go before we're late to class." With one last peck, she picked up her empty cup, closed the locker door and intertwined their fingers walking to class. She casually dropped the cup into a following nearby garbage can. 

Since Tristan and Rory didn't have first period together, he walked her to her Calculus class. With his hand still intertwined together, Rory opened her hand to enter her class. But Tristan held his hand firmly with her, withdrawing her back to him. He quickly, as if he couldn't get her off his mind, gave her a quick kiss. With a low murmur he whispered, "I think I found another addiction." With a sad like smile he said his goodbye and walked to his own class down the hall. Rory stopped and stared at the back of Tristan Dugray. 

Her hand instinctively raised to her just-kissed lips and smiled and turned to enter her class before she was late. 

Part 2. 

Rory entered her first period class and sat at the empty chair by the front beside the window. She laid her backpack by her leg, against the wall, retrieving her notebook, pencil, ruler, eraser and textbook. She looked at her agenda In two weeks, it was hers and Trisan's 6 month anniversary. She had no idea what to get him. She was trying to be detached to the other previous gifts. She was just scared. She always wondered if Tristan liked her, really liked her, of if she was only a conquest. But after almost 6 months, she could see a change in him. His little implusive gestures; when he raised one of her hands and lightly kissed her palms and placed it on his cheek; or an unconscious kiss on her crown of her hair. When he kissed her, it wasn't only on the lips, it was the eyes, nose, cheek, head, hands....He never had lust in his eyes. What scared her the most was the comments the girls at Chilton said. She normally didn't care about what others thought of her. When she was in the bathroom or in the halls she overheard conversations between friends that weren't meant for her ears. They were talking about the realtionship of the King and the Mary. 

_"Did you see? Oh my gosh! You know that Gilmore girl loves coffee right? Well Tristan gets her a large cup for her everyday. Isn't that just sooooo romantic?!" Madeline giggled._

_"Well, I saw him staring at her all day when he thought no one was looking. I guess its true. Tristan Dugray has fallen hard for a girl." Paris said._

_"Well, I thought he'd lose his interest in her after a month at the most. Then she played hard to get, don't you think? Wow, Tristan Dugray wanted a Mary. Maybe he still with her cause she hasn't put out." Suggest Louise. "A challenge. Maybe when he's done with her he'll come to me. Then I'll play the same game too." Giggled the girl._

_Madeline said, "I don't think so. I think he really likes her. I have to agree with Paris that he does stare at her an awful lot. It's cute."_

_Paris added, "That boy is besotted by her. Its finally good to see something other than meaningless relationships around here. I wouldn't be surprise that if Gilmore decided to leave him, he'd be heartbroken. So, Louise, if I were you, I wouldn't put my hopes up about Tristan and you." With that Paris left the washroom with her two friends trailing behind her. Rory softly exited the stall._

__

__Rory snapped out of her daydream when her teacher asked her about a question from last night's homework. Rory still little dazed asked the teacher to repeat the question. When the teacher let out an exasperated sigh, he repeated the question. Fully alerted Rory answered correctly. 

Then an idea entered her head what to get for Tristan. *I know. I got the perfect gift. I hope he likes it.* With that in mind Rory concentrated at the task in front of her with a smile on her face. 

I hope you guys would review. Its a pointless story that's more to come. Next chapter will be up later hopefully. I don't know. Please lots of good reviews so I feel better. It's been awhile since I wrote something. So it might be a little short right now. I plan to write few more chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed it although it was out of characters. It really doesn't make sense I know, and grammar problems, but its hurried right now. It'll all makes sense in the end of the fic. I may not be the best writer, but bear with me. Thanks!__

__


	2. Shall I count the ways

Wow, I'm back!! Thanks for all the encouragement that you guys said in the reviews. Please continue to r/r, because they are encouraging!!! 

Throughout her Calculus class and her second period class, American History, Rory was smiling. Everyone noticed that Rory was smiling, a little soft smile on her face. They all figured that it was probably something Tristan did that made her smile like that. Chilton noticed how happy Tristan made her feel and how happy Rory made Tristan. They couldn't actually believe that the King of Chilton, Tristan Dugray would fall for someone like Rory. But when they got to know Rory, they understood why Tristan fell in love with her. 

*I can't believe that I found the perfect idea! I wonder how I will get it for him though. Of course, if I can't find it, I'll ask Luke to help me make it! I hope he likes it. What happens if he doesn't? I mean, Tristan can have anything he wants. Why would he want something I made, or something cheap? Why do I have to have a boyfriend like Tristan?* Rory doubted herself. 

The bell rang loudly and Rory returned to reality. It was time for lunch. 

Rory was at her locker to put away her previous books and grabbed the well-worn leather bound book, Jane Eyre and some money to buy her lunch. She looked around for Tristan who was no where to be seen. 

*Hmm, maybe he needed to talk to a teacher about something. I'll wait for him in the Cafe. He'll know where to find me.* 

Rory had bought her food from the school cafeteria and set down her tray at the back where the windows where it was shining through with warm sunlight. She gingerly sat down and opened her book where she had last left off. She aimlessly searched for her coffee and took a sip and sat the cup down once again. 

Tristan had entered the cafe looking for Rory. He wanted to meet her at her locker and spend some more time with her. He couldn't get enough of her. What had disdained him was a group of girls cluttering around him. He tried to ply away from them, but they were impossible. He told them perpetually that he had a girlfriend, Rory Gilmore. They ignored his protest. They still thought that Rory was just his flavor, or a conquest. What they didn't know was that he was in love with her. That scared him. A lot. 

His parents had relentlessly told him that he and Rory were getting too serious at a young age. They wanted a Dugray to go for more socially active debutante. What he told them shocked them to the core. He had always been the black sheep of the family, he had always argued with them. He told them; 

********Flashback of yesterday******** 

"Mom, Dad, I know you don't have the best marriage. I know of your affairs, I know that you do want me to have the life you have. But what I have with Rory is different. I truly think I'm in love with her. I know I'm young, and you think I'm naive or whatever. But the truth is, she makes me happy. I see a future with her. Just being with her makes me feel different. So don't try to stop me from seeing her. Because I won't do what you ask of me. It'll...kill me." He had walked away. Leaving the ever chatty Dugrays silent. 

************************ 

Tristan shuddered at the memory of last night's discussion with his parents. He looked around the cafe for Rory. He finally spotted at the back, near the windows reading. He shook his head with a bemused smile. He saw Rory grabbed for a cup, that he assumed to be coffee, and Rory sucking out the last drop of it. She frowned at the empty cup. He saw her looking at the cafe and its long line up. He knew she wanted to go and buy another cup, but the line was too long and she didn't want to waste any reading time. Rory went back to reading with disappointment clearly on her face. He walked to the cafeteria to buy her some coffee. Tristan wryly smiled at the indulgence he does for Rory. When he got there, girls smiled at him flirtatiously and guys giving him high fives. He asked if he could go buy something quickly, and the people made room for him to pass. He went to buy some coffee and added cream just the way she liked it. He purchased it and exited the smoky cafe store. He walked to Rory and stood in front of her. 

At the nearness of Tristan, Rory felt a feeling of safety and looked up. There was Tristan with a smile and a look in his eyes she couldn't describe. "Hey you. Is that for me?" Rory asked desperately. 

"I don't know. Do I get something out of it?" Tristan joked 

"I'm going out with you, aren't I? I suffer your kisses, your corny lines, girls flaunting over you and I go through dates with you? Isn't that sacrificing enough?" Rory bantered back, 

"So you suffer, hm? Well I love to make your life miserable." He placed the coffee down and sat right beside Rory and kissed her irresistible. "So baby, if you were a McDonald's hamburger, you'd be McGorgeous!" He made a corny line up. He continued, "You know, my fan club is a little peeved at you. They think that you stole me away from them." 

Rory jabbed, "They can have you... _After_ you give me that lovely coffee." She smiled innocently. 

Tristan just leaned down and kissed her, "Nah. See I prefer brunettes, who loves to read, drink coffee and loves junkfood. Oh yeah there is this one girl I met that made my heart jump and hands sweat. She's about your height, has blue eyes sparkling with laughter and hates players. Have you seen her?" Tristan asked conversationally. He had a serious tone in his eyes with joking tone in his voice. 

"Hmmm, not that I know of. Should I be jealous?" Rory teased. Rory poked his chest with her index finger, slightly pushing him away without harm. 

Tristan lighly caught her jabbing fingers into his large palms and lightly kissed them. With her hands safely tucked in both his hands, Tristan looked down with a satisfied smile on his face. He liked that Rory trusted him. Even with a simple act of letting him touch her hands or kiss made him happy. Just a second in his own mind, his thoughts were consumed of Rory. He looked up and continued with a light tone in his voice, but his eyes betrayed his conviction, he replied, "I think you should. She means quite a lot to me." With that he leaned once more to taste her lips onto his. He loved that feeling of prologue-feeling of her lips sweetly tasting his. He indulged once more by deeping the kiss. The world outside them didn't exist. Only she did. 

Rory was losing her head fast in the sweet kisses of Tristan. She soon realized that they were in school, in the cafeteria where there were many Chiltonites. She reluctantly broke off the kiss with her head buried in the crook of his neck where in curved to the shoulders. She breathed deeply and throatily resumed to talk. She murmured to Tristan, "The whole school must be watching us!" She nervously laughed. 

Tristan leaned away from Rory and made her look dead into his eyes. He brought their every enclosed hands to his mouth and lightly kissing all the while he kept their eyes locked. He replied, "I don't care. I want the world to know how much I adore you." 

Rory's eyes widened at his declaration. She knew that Tristan must have cared for her to be going out with her for this long, but the words uttered out of his lips were a surprise. 

Tristan saw the look in Rory's eyes as he said how much he adored her. Truthfully, he knew deep down in his heart, he _loved_ her. 

"Hey Ror, our 6 month anniversay is soon. I thought you could reserve this whole Saturday for you and me? What do you say?" Tristan asked. He lowered their hands and he let go one of them. But he took his right hand and interwined with her left. He absentmindedly circled little motions with his thumb on his hand. 

Rory grinned. "I don't know. Does it involve coffee?" 

Tristan mocked with hurt. He brought his free hand to his heart and played a part of a wounded solider with a sword wound. "You want coffee more than me? My heart bleeds for a fair maiden cares for a brew of beans than this handsome, clever, witty..." 

Rory cut him off. "I get the idea Ego-Boy. Well, is there?" She had a seriously glare in her eyes. 

Tristan learnt something or two about Rory after a short period of time dating her. Correction. He knew little unconscious actions and behaviour of her even _before_ he went out with her. He always loved to look at her. She fasinated him. He placed a cocky grin, "Rory, have I _ever_ disappointed you?" 

Rory bounced back, "Shall I count the ways?" 

"Hey! And I thought that you cared for me, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" He widened his eyes in horror. He strayed away from his conversation when he noticed the time, "We got to get moving, Ror. Class going to start and we..." indicating their hands and mess around them, "...have to start busting it out of here." He stood up from the chair, grabbing her disarrayed tray and pulling Rory up with him. They walked out of the cafe together. He stopped and placed the tray on top of the waste box to momentarily to finish off Rory's quater leftover bologna sandwich. He dumped the wrappers into the can, while he placed the tray on top of the garbage bin. Louise, Paris, Madeline watched Tristan release Rory's hand only to place his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He turned his head and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. He grinned into her hair and they kept on walking. They saw the two perfect couple exiting the crowded lunch area still in their own world. 

Sorry this took so long. Been really busy. My writing skills aren't the best, so please leave NICE R/R, once again! Thanks. I hope you guys like the story, if not, um...lets not talk about that. =) 


	3. Breath

I know its been awhile, but here's another chapter. Hope you like it!!! 

The weekend came closer than expected and Rory and Tristan got their gifts ready. Rory decided to make Tristan a picture frame that opened as two flaps. The shape of the frame was a book. When you "turned" to the cover page, it was written as a title, "The Story of Tristan and Rory" Since the frame was wood, and Rory being challenged in the mechanical aspect, she asked Luke to make it for her. She designed it and handed in the blue print. When it was done, she carefully painted the picture frame to resemble an authentic book cover. She added at the binding letter and glued it in with a glue gun. One the left flap of the picture frame she added their homecoming photo, and the other one a picture of herself when she attended Christopher and Sherry's wedding last year. The picture frame was done beautifully and with care. She found a box and placed it with several tissue paper. She wrapped it with gold paper with a silver ribbon at the corner. The wrapping itself was beautiful. Everything was perfect, she prayed that Tristan will like it. 

Lorelai stood and watched her only daughter diligently working on a project at the door frame. With coffee at the edge of the table, disarrayed papers everywhere, the room was a mess. She saw Rory's head bob up to look at a picture of Tristan and herself at the corner of the desk. Rory had a small smile on her face. Lorelai saw all the signs. Rory was in love. Whether she knew it or not, everything confirmed it. The small, unconscious smiles, the extra thoughts into a simple present and the glow on the face, without sex being involved. She wondered if it was safe for Rory to be so serious into a relationship so fast and so early. But with the experience she herself went through, she knew not to push Rory. If she did, she'd be the replica of Emily Gilmore, and that, Lorelai knew at a young age, she didn't want to be. Lorelai carefully, and softly closed the door behind without awakening Rory's concentration. 

*I'm losing my little girl to a boy.* and deep inside Lorelai's conscience it reminded her, *a boy, who is equally in love with your girl.* 

Tristan, on the other hand had prepared his present for Rory weeks in advance. He went to Tiffany's to buy a ring. A matching ring for her and him. A couples ring. The Dugrays knew the manager at Tiffany's since they buy their products often; Tristan's dad, John, buying jewelery both for his wife and mistress. Tristan's mom, Katherine, buying expensive jewelry, just to spend the money. Tristan never, ever bought his previous girlfriends anything from Tiffany's. He asked the manager to call the headquaters to custom make a ring for Rory. A simple band that was a square edges. He asked for a small diamond, since he knew Rory would refuse anything that was big or extravagant. This diamond wasn't offered in all stores since it was exclusive. He had it set in the middle with two smallest of diamond hearts on either side. Inside the ring, there was a message, 

"_To my every breath - Tristan_" 

He didn't want to scare Rory away with a phrase, _I love you_. He would wait, but he would let her know that he cared about her deeply. That inscription went into its meaning far deeper than Rory would ever comprehend. He meant every word. Without Rory by his side, he couldn't think or breathe. She was his world and nothing on earth made his heart stop and skip a beat. She took his breath away. He went to pick up the ring. To match it, he got a similar shape ring with _Rory_ on top. He knew that Rory couldn't afford to carelessly spend on an expensive ring, so he bought one instead. He got both rings and placed it in the same box. When he opened the box, the silver rings gleamed with pride. The diamond he got specially ordered was magnificant. Even at its smallest size, it could not demolish its beauty. Tristan smiled at the anticipation of Rory seeing the rings. He hope she would wear them and like them. His concentration wavered as the manager cleared his throat to gain his attention. 

"I hope, sir, that they are satisfactory?" he asked. 

"Yes. Yes, they are. Thank you." He opened his wallet and gave his Visa platinum to the manager. While he rang the rings up, Tristan looked around. With the abundance of jewels and gold, it was overwhelming. He hoped one day, he'd buy Rory an engagement ring. Even though it was far into the future, he could not imagine spending the rest of his live without her. 

Short chapter, Chapter 4 is up!!! Wow, I wrote these and collected the chapters since I knew I wouldn't update them often. That way, you guys get it all at once or at least couple chapters at once! Hope you like this story. Please R/R for encouragement! 


	4. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Tristan got ready buy asking the cook to make Rory's favourite dish; lasagna, other than cheese burgers with fries. He packed 3 thermals of coffee that came from Jamaica, which was famous for their coffees. He added some salad, french bread, butter, water, napkins, utensils, dishes and chocolate brownies for dessert. He packed it all in a picnic basket with 2 blankets; one to sit on, and the other to keep them warm. In his trunk was the food, blankets and cd player to play music. He bought some CDs to set the mood; Frank Santra, Elton John and some classics like Mozart and Bach. He knew Rory a distaste for music like NSync, 98 Degrees. So he excluded them out. He packed lanterns and citronella to keep the bugs away. He planned everything out. 

When he had the preparation all done and packed into the car, he got ready. He took a shower, shaved and done his hair. He chose to wear slightly baggy jeans and a hooded sweater. He sprayed a bit of Georgio A. He got out of the house to go to pick up Rory. He was nervous and excited at the same time. A ring like that, symbolized official commitment, even though Rory had his heart from the beginning. 

Rory asked Lorelai to help. She wanted to look extra special for tonight, and who else knew better than to do that? Lorelai of course! Her mom helped Rory with her hair by taking the top half of her hair twisted up with curls coming down slightly. Her bottom half of the hair was slightly curled. Rory did her make up to the minimal. She swept sparkling gold on her lips with a slight pinky colour blush. She glossed her lips with a bit of a red tone gloss. Rory decided to wear a three-quater turtle neck sweater in the colour of red. She borrowed Lorelai's skirt that was pink and red strips. She wore calf length boots to match. Rory and Lorelai looked into the mirror and was at awe. Rory looked gorgeous. 

"So mom, how do I look?" Rory asked nervously, "Do you think Tristan will like it?" 

Lorelai gave a little laugh and quirked, "Are you kidding. That boy will _drool_! You look gorgeous, babe." Lorelai had little tears at the corner of her eyes. Although Rory wasn't dressed up to the extreme as she had when she went to the winter formal with Dean, there was a glow in her that wasn't from the blush. It was a glow of new love and excitement. Everything was a rose-coloured glass when you were in love. It was a different feeling that made you smile at oddest times. She went through that at Rory's age with Christopher. 

"I have to leave now. Emily Gilmore does not wait for anyone. Don't worry, Tristan will love you whatever you wear. You know that. Have fun hun" Lorelai kissed her daughter's temple and walked out the room. _I did I get so lucky to have a child like Rory?_

__

Rory picked up her gift to Tristan from her vanity table. She was playing with the box at of nervousness. "I wonder if this gift is enough...?" Rory mumbled to herself. To get her mind of her anniversary date, Rory turned on the music and sat down to read her unfinished book, Jane Eyre. 

"Ok, you're Tristan Dugray. You are about to take Rory Gilmore on a picnic for your 6th month anniversary. You will not be nervous. _BREATHE_. Inhale, exhale..." Tristan gave himself a little prep talk before ringing the Gilmore's residence. 

"Here goes nothing." 

*Ding Dong* 

Rory was interrupted from her book when she heard the door bell. She knew it had to be Tristan. _Oh crap, he's here. He's..._ she looked at the look clock, and sure enough, it was 6, right on the dote. _...on time! Ok, ok, Rory, don't be nervous. It's just Tristan. Yeah the Tristan who went out with several girls. The Tristan you fell for. The guy you've dated the longest of your life. _*Ding Dong* _Ok, he's waiting, Rory Gilmore. Go get your coat and open the door. _ Fear shook throughout Rory's body. She had to force her legs to move out of the bed and to the front door. She opened it wide open and saw Tristan's smile. A simple smile that made her knees to shake. 

"Hey" Rory said quietly. 

"Hey yourself, you look...beautiful" Tristan said. He leaned down to kiss her softly by the cheek. He meant it. He has seen girls who were termed pretty, gorgeous, sexy and wore more revealing clothes, more makeup, but no girl has even been able to compare to Rory's beauty. He's heart skipped a beat. 

"Happy 6 month anniversary, Rory. This is for you." Tristan handed her 2 dozen baby breathes with white daisies. 

"Thank you. They're beautiful. Let me go put them in a vase. Be back in a minute." Rory went into the kitchen to find an empty vase and added water with a sprinkle of sugar. She quickly arranged the bouquet of flowers and placed them on the kitchen table. She wore her coat and walk towards Tristan. She gave him a smile and said, "Let's go. ..So where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise." He said simply, and took hold of her hand. He had this insatiable thirst for her - he always had to touch her somehow. Whether be holding her hand or his hand on her shoulder. He felt safer and calmer knowing that she was nearby. 

He opened his Porsche door so Rory got in safely and closed it. He walked over and sat down in the drivers seat. "Rory, turn around. I don't want you to see anything as of yet." He brough his scarf that he used last winter. It still carried a sent of him of his cologne. It was Rory's favourite. He gently, but firmly wrapped the scarf over Rory's eyes. "Trust me" Tristan finished off. 

Rory had a smile on her face, "I can feel you everywhere." Although Rory couldn't see anything, the smell of Tristan was surrounded her of a cocoon of safe and warmth. 

Tristan turned on the engine and brought one of his hand and grabbed Rory's hand. He placed it to his lips and kissed her hand. He then interwined their hands and quietly drove to Rory's unknown destination. After 15 minutes, Rory spoke up, "Will there be any coffee?" 

"I'm not telling you anything, missy. It's a surprise. Now, be quiet you!" He teased. After few more minutes they arrived at their destination. It was a placed with a large pond and several trees. He parked the car nearby. "Rory, wait a minute, ok. No peeking!" Tristan than ran out of the car to the trunk and took out some lanterns and citronella. He placed them in a square sequence illuminating light. He placed a blanket and the basket of dinner. He got the portable cd player and softly played some music. He went to the door where Rory was patiently sitting. He opened it and led her to the picnic spot. "Close you eyes. I'm going to take the scarf off, but open them when I tell you to, ok?" 

Rory just nodded. 

Tristan slowly took the scarf off and dropped it carelessly. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." 

Rory opened them, and she was surprised. "Tristan...this...it's so beautiful. Thank you!" She turned around and hugged him. She cheek pressed against his cheek. Tristan took his finger under her chin and lifted her face to kiss her lips gently. It was as if the wind brushed against her lips. "You're welcome. Come on, let's eat." He held her hand and walked her to the blanket. He brought out the salad first. When Rory had the first bite of salad she said, this is the best salad I ever had!" Tristan just smiled. The dinner went on, with good food, dessert with coffee. They had aimless chatters that entertained them, all awhile the music playing softly around them. When Elton John's music, Can You Feel The Love Tonight, Tristan stood up and said, "May I have this dance?" Rory gave him her hand and stood up. They stood outside of their square where the lights and blanket were to dance. Her hand around Tristan neck touching the base of his neck where fine hairs grew. His arm around her waist and his hand on her back, absently taking his thumb in a up and down motions. Their free hands cupped together pressed against Tristan's heart, beating steadily. 

Rory spoke softly, "This night, has been perfect. Whatever happens to us, this is the night I will cherish forever. It's those moment in life that makes me feel so special." 

"Everyday with you, is a moment for me. But whatever that makes you smile, makes me smile." Tristan replied. He kissed the crown of her head and hummed the music to Elton John's. Rory felt so safe within Tristan's arms and his hums. She relaxed and enjoyed the moment. When the song finished, Tristan and Rory was still swaying to their own beat of the music. Finally, Tristan was ready to give Rory the couple ring. He said, "I have your gift, Rory." 

"You didn't have to. This dinner and...tonight was wonderful. Perfect. I have your gift as well." 

Tristan led Rory back to the blanket and they both took out their gifts. 

Rory cleared her throat, "I want you to open mine first. It's nothing really, but I hope..." she wasn't finished when Tristan opened the gift. There he was at awe. It was a wooden book that was carved, _The Story of Tristan and Rory._ He opened it and there was a photo of Rory and Tristan at homecoming dance, and the other side of Rory at the wedding. "It's beautiful. Thank you." Tristan said. He leaned over and kissed her. The gift so simple made his heart feel so warm with love. _Rory thought of something to give to me, a part of her heart. Nothing on earth have I ever received such a gift with so much thought and time into it._

"Here's mine." Tristan handed her the box. 

Rory turned it around couple time, shook it to guess what it was. "Rory, just open it!" Tristan was nervous to see her reaction to the rings. 

She carefully undid the wrapping and saw a box that clearly had the word, _Tiffany's_, on it. She slightly frowned, since already with a gift from Tiffany's was expensive. She didn't want her affections to be bought like every other girl. "Tristan..." 

"Shh, trust me, I wanted to. I never, ever bought anything from them to give to a girlfriend. Please open it." He begged. 

Without a word, she opened it. There was a ring with small diamonds sparkling brightly. "Tristan...it's beautiful." She took the ring and looked inside, and there was an inscription, _You are my breath - Tristan. _

__She looked up with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." 

"Don't cry, Rory. It's a couples ring. One is yours, and the other is mine." Rory turned her attention to Tristan ring which had an engraving on the top, _Rory_. She slipped her ring on and Tristan slipped his on. 

"I..." Before Rory could start to say anything, Tristan silenced her with a heart-wrenching kiss. 


	5. My one big secret - is that I love you

Ok, I hope you guys do like this fic. Please give me some nice R/R, so I know you do like this and that I will continue. Sorry for the long AWOL. So I made it up with 3 chapter more this week... 

When school started on Monday, Chilton saw Rory and Tristan together hand in hand. Happier than ever before. They also knew that they celebrated their 6th month anniversary. This was a big thing in Chilton considering that the King of Chilton, a.k.a. the Player, was besotted with a Mary had lasted more than a month. The sunlight through the windows glistered on the rings of Tristan and Rory. So when they separated for their own classes people saw that Rory had a ring on and as well as Tristan. Few people asked Rory if they could see the ring. So she reluctantly, being a nice girl she was, said yes. When the girls saw the diamond and the inscription, _To my every breath- Tristan_, those girls spread the news that Tristan gave Rory a couples ring. 

Meanwhile, girls flocked around Tristan and they saw his ring. One of the girls asked coyly, "Can I see your ring?" She lightly caressed his shoulders. All the girls around him were curious to why Tristan was so smitten with the Gilmore girl. 

Tristan refused to take his ring off. It meant so much to him. Not because of the outrageous cost, but because of the meaning. He casually reclined, "Girls, you may look at it from my finger, but this..." he pointed to the ring, "...stays on." 

The girls whined at their disappointment, but they say his final offer. So they flocked around to get a glimpse of the mysterious ring. They saw the engraved words, _Rory_, with a stylish flourish. The news spread like wild fire of Tristan and Rory's couple ring. It wouldn't have been a big deal, if it was some other couple, but this was Tristan. 

When lunch time came around, everyone knew about the beautiful, handcrafted rings and the inscription to Rory. The couple went out for lunch to eat under a tree nearby the Chilton's court yard. They enjoyed each other's company. 

"Rory, girls have been all over me, more than usual. It was soooooo tiring." He mocked. 

"Hm, funny, there were these really _hot_ guys were all over me too. It's so...I don't know, cliche?" Rory joked back. 

But in the recesses of Tristan's mind knew that guys thought Rory was physically and emotionally appealing. He had a slight predatory look on his face. _I'm jealous? About a joke that Rory didn't mean. What's going on with me?_ His mind played games with him. _You're INSECURE about Rory because you don't know how she feels about you. You know that you love her, but does she? You betrayed your feelings by that inscription to Rory. Will she ever return those feelings to you, Dugray?_ Rory saw the inner turmoil of Tristan. 

His eyes were glazed with hurt and anger. Those two raw emotions were a mixture for jealousy. Her innocent remarks must have hit him. He said how much he adored her last week, and the inscription of the ring said something about him. He must care for her, but she never told him that her feelings did reciprocate his. 

Rory cleared her throat and spoke up, "Tristan. It was a joke, you know. I don't care whoever comes to me and flirts with me. If I didn't _care_ for you, I wouldn't be here with you." With that confession, she leaned towards him and kissed him. 

Tristan knew that it must have costed her her pride to say that. It wasn't much, but it meant so much to him to know that she did care for him a bit. Even a little morsel of affection, he grasped at it. _ I love you._ Tristan thought that he had spoken it out loud his big secret, but when Rory was still innocently kissing him, he knew that the secret was still kept in his heart. His thoughts were filled with images of the weekend they spent together by the pond. The dancing, the talks, jokes, banters, food, the atmosphere, Rory's special scent and her laugher kept on persisting to play inside his head. His mind kept on saying, _I love you, I love you, I love you._ He wanted to scream out to the world, but he didn't want to scare her. Summer was soon approaching, and they could then spend more time together. _More time for me to work to make Rory fall in love with me._ That was his only wish - for her to love him even half as much as he loved her. 

"Tristan, we better get going. Class will start soon, and we, ahem, aren't in class by 10 minutes, we'll get detention. I really don't want to stay in school longer than necessary." Rory's forehead was touching Tristan's. Her warm breathe caressing his face. 

Tristan couldn't help it. Her lips slightly red from their kissing, her eyes glazed with emotion, he had to take another kiss. So he did. When it came to Rory, he was all out addicted. When he reluctantly finished the kiss, he leaned again and said, "One more? I wont be able to until after school." He puppy eyed Rory. 

"No, we better get going, plus you say that _everytime_. You come inbetween classes! So up you go." Rory jumped up and gathered her stuff. Tristan followed the suit. He took Rory's bag despite that she wanted to carry her own weight. He held her waist and kissed her temple in sweet gesture. 

When Tristan was seated in class, he was off in his own world filled with Rory. Their lunch time conversation came to mind, 

_"Tristan. It was a joke, you know. I don't care whoever comes to me and flirts with me. If I didn't care for you, I wouldn't be here with you."_

He smiled at the memory. Rory cared more than he ever had imagined! His teacher interrupted his daydream, "Mr. Dugray, why are you smiling. Do you like the idea of writing me a 1000 word essay on why you don't like to pay attention in class?" she asked rhetorically. "You, Mr. Dugray, will hand that in to me, tomorrow morning at 7:30 a.m. on the dote. For every minute you are to fail to hand in on time, you will write additional 100 words to that essay about what you were smiling about. Got that?" She smirked at him and returned her attention to the class on Beowulf. Ms. Jefferson was one of the most strictest teacher around Chilton. Although all teachers were hard, she was especially hard on students on their behavior as well as their grades. 

Tristan looked ahead and trying to concentrate, rather than on Rory's confession. 

At the same time, Rory was studiously working on her notes as the teacher rambled on about chemistry - the moles and air pressure calculation. Although the basic concept was easy, the teacher added additional information to the lab they would do in the near future. Which meant tomorrow. She couldn't wait for the weekend. She wanted to go to the bookstore 15 minutes away from Chilton, which was a grand opening. She wanted to ask Tristan if he would like to join her for some quiet and quality time. Although they spent the last weekend together because of their 6 month anniversary it was the first time to be together without the stress of homework. They often studied together and took breaks for food or mind rest. But they didn't have the energy or the time to have time to themselves without work load. _So maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll go to the bookstore Friday, study with Tristan on Saturday and study by myself on Sunday. That way I can have time to myself and some time with Tristan!_ Rory grinned delightfully at her plan thus far. 

Sorry this chapter was so bad. I promise the next two chapters will be more Trory quality time. Once again, tell me you like this story, you appreciate this story...lol. Just nice R/R. I hope I will be able to update fast. 


	6. Simple and True

Thanx for all that encouraging comments...Here is another chapter. I'm very impatient, and want this fic to be over soon, so I will be skipping many years at a time in the future. This chapter is a bit different from the other ones. Oh yeah, it's a little more than PG-13 for the the language and such. This chapter is a lot of monologue from Tristan and some insight of the two characters- Tristan and Rory. Very little dialogue going on. Enjoy! 

So that's how our junior went. In perfect bliss. Or so I thought. Rory and I spent our one year anniversary together. I still didn't tell her that I loved her. I was so scared that she couldn't say it and break up with me. I wanted her to be beside me, so I can have that warmth of her caring. Anyone who she cares about or loves are under her wings, and she gives it her all - her love, loyalty and friendship. I wanted that, anything I could have that was radiating from her. I was so in love with Rory that I was near obsessed. I guess it was worse because I didn't know if she loved me or not, or even cared that was close to loving me. 

When it was our one year anniversary, Rory didn't want the whole romantic scene. She said that everyday with me was enough. She just wanted to go to Barns and Nobles and look for books. I guess to most people it wasn't romantic, but for us, spending time with each other was enough. After afterwards we went to my house and watched Breakfast At Tiffany's. So here's how our one year anniversary went.... 

****Rory was searching for some books and she found A Fine Balance and she was flipping through few pages. She was concentrating deeply to absorb all the rich materials and words that the author was writing about. Tristan, who was right beside her was flipping through A Painted House. All of a sudden, standing between large shelves of books, with no one around, Tristan, without looking out of his book or Rory's expression, he said simply, "I love you, Rory." To others, it might as if he said that phase a million times and he continued to pretend to read. Rory, who was on his left side, was shocked, but happy. She decided to play his cool act. "I love you, too." Both had huge grins on their faces. 

__

_She loves me back! Yes! I never thought she would say it to me. How did I get this lucky? My future looks so bright with Rory right beside me. With her, even simple things are such pleasure in life. So this is what life's about. If this is it, I never want it to end._ Tristan thought. 

_Did he just say he loves me. Wow, that came out of nowhere. I can't believe he loves me? I knew he cared, but love? Never! _Rory contemplated. But her conscience spoke out, _You know he loves you. Deep down in your heart, you can feel it. The ring, his kisses, he never, ever pushed to have sex with you. You know he cares for you a lot...he adores you. I'd say that it's close to love. But did you mean it when you said it? _Her conscience teased. It was playing games with her head, _ Of course! I do love him, he makes me feel so special. Why am I arguing with you?! You're my conscience...maybe I didn't have enough coffee. It has been 30 minutes since my last cup. REFILL!_

"I need coffee, Tristan." Rory blurted out. 

"Sure. Are you getting that book?" Tristan asked. 

"Yeah. I hear it's a great book. Now lets go. It's been like 30 minutes since my last cup of coffee. I'm dehydrating!" Rory said dramatically. 

"Wouldn't want you to dehydrate, although humans can last for 11 days without water." He mocked. 

"Yeah, yeah, smarty pants. Shut up and let's get coffee." Rory grabbed Tristan and led him towards the cashier to pay for their books. The love they expressed to each other wasn't the cliche atmosphere, or practiced speeches. It was simple, simple as their relationship, and the love for each other. Though love can be complicated, when you had this pure, unadulterated love like Tristan and Rory's, everything seemed simple. That's how you would describe their love. The new excitement of discovering each other's first love was added to their element of their relationship brought glows in their cheeks, sparkles in the eyes, and smiles that went unnoticed. **** 

We spent couple hours holding hands and drink coffee. Instead of chatters and laughters, we were both reading our respectable books at Starbucks. I felt as if we were an "old married couple". Truth was, I was happy as hell. We both understood each other so well. We didn't always have to talk, like I had to listen to my previous girlfriends chattering aimlessly. I liked the quiet, strong solitude that Rory offered. She became someone meaningful to me, that my other girlfriends failed to fulfill. Rory became my best friend, girlfriend, confidant, my love and my life. She became my everything. Before when I was with other girls, I always checked out others, flirted with few. With Rory, no other girls seemed to compare, measure or even exist. When I saw other girls, I always ended up saying, "that girl doesn't have the blue eyes as Rory," or "her hair doesn't gleam with hints of red" or "her smile isn't radiant". Rory became a person that stood on my pedestal, who was perfect in every way. I guess the quote, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" is true. Well when I was just holding Rory's hand, and reading in solitude, we were interrupted by my best friend, Mike. He's the guy I trust in other than Rory. He wasn't like everyone in Chilton, he was quite different. He had strength in him that was quiet, and he was extremely smart, nice and handsome in parents eyes. He had hair similar to mine, but it was very dark brown with blue eyes. Girls at Chilton loved him almost as much as me. He was athletic, and came from affluent family like mine. 

**** 

"Ahem, is this a private table, or can people join in on this fun?" Mike asked, interrupting both our concentration. 

"Hey! Good to see you. How's your winter break so far?" Tristan asked. 

"Pretty good, hey Rory" Mike greeted. 

"Hi." Rory was just a bit tired that day. She just wanted to read. It wasn't to be rude or anything. But today was hers and Tristan's anniversary. _Don't be selfish Rory. Mike's Tristan's best friend. It wouldn't hurt, and you have to admit, Mike must feel abandoned since you are taking up a lot of Tristan's free time._

"So what are you guys doing here?" Mike asked. He knew it was their one year anniversary. Truthfully told, Mike was jealous of Tristan. Mike had his eye on Rory since sophomore year, but it seemed that Tristan had as well. Mike knew that Tristan had true feelings for Rory, the first to get Tristan to fall in love. So he let it go. Although he did like Rory a lot, he wanted Tristan to feel happy. Rory was beautiful, quite exquisite. With intelligent blue eyes, sharp wit as well as her intelligence to match, with reddish-brown hair with rosy cheeks, she was almost like a china doll. 

As protocols of social manners, Mike was staring at Rory few seconds longer than necessary. Tristan always sensed that Mike liked someone, but he never mentioned whom. Tristan had prodded more than a year to ask who she was. Then it hit him who it was - it was Rory all this time. _What a great guy. He doesn't try to steal Rory away from, and let her be with me, so that I can be with her and be this happy. He must have known. I owe him. If Mike was pursuing Rory same time as me, well I might now be here with her now. Or so in love. _Tristan thought. He was a bit jealous, but he also knew what a great person Rory was. 

"Hey Mike, real sorry, but Rory and I have to go now. Rory, it's 8, if you want to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's we better go. Sorry Mike, it's our one year anniversary." Tristan was almost smiling like a fool. Almost. 

"No prob. I'm sorry I interrupted on your special day. Have fun kids," Mike joked. Deep down, it hurt. The girl he wanted didn't realize that he exist. He could see that every movement of Tristan was being followed by Rory's eyes. She was smitten with Tristan as he with her. **** 

So ok, I was a bit jealous at Mike for staring at Rory for so long. Who could help it. Anyways, moving on with the story. We went to my house, it was empty. My parents were at Europe on a business call. So it was me and the servants. I gave them a day off, I just wanted a peace and quiet with Rory, alone. We got Breakfast at Tiffany's on DVD and propped down on the Italian leather sofa.... 

**** 

"Popcorn?" Rory asked. 

"Check" 

"Rootbeer?" 

"Check" 

"Gummy bears?" 

"Check" 

"Sour Skittles?" 

"Check" 

"Hershey's chocolate kisses?" 

"Check" 

"Double cream Oreos?" 

"Check" 

"Your blankie?" Rory asked. 

"Che...Hey! I do not have a blankie. They aren't for a man like a Dugray." Tristan said indignity. 

"Sure. I believe you." Rory mocked. They bantered for a bit and turned on the movie. More than half way through, Rory had fallen asleep in the crook of Tristan's strong arms. With a blanket covering them, it added the warmth and safety, and she was gone to the world. When the movie was finished, he saw Rory asleep in his arms. He reached for the phone nearby and called Lorelai. 

"Lorelai, its Tristan. Rory's asleep right now. I'll drop her off tomorrow." Tristan told Lorelai after she was being woken from the loud, annoying phone ring. Lorelai had come to terms that Tristan cared too much for Rory to pressure her into doing something she didn't want to do. 

"Sure. Night." Lorelai hung up. 

When Tristan lifted Rory off the sofa to his bed, she stirred. "Tristan?" Rory asked groggily. 

"Yeah I'm here. I called your mom already. Sleep its 2 right now." Tristan said 

"I love you." Rory said. 

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know" Tristan whispered. 

Rory wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck and kissed him. "Do you love me? Truly?" Rory asked. 

"Truly." He answered. 

"Do you want me?" Rory asked this time. 

"I will always want you, and always love you." He meant the words. He wanted her, true, he was a guy. But he also wanted her heart, her mind, her soul- her everything. He wouldn't settle for anything less. In terms of making love to her, he needed it all. 

"Make love to me." Rory commanded. She kissed him with so much passion that make his heart pump wildly and he's common sense out the window. Things got out of control, and their clothes were discarded. Tristan asked hoarsely, "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, pretty sure." Rory joked feebily. 

"Do you love me? Truly?" He reciprocated. 

"Truly" She answered. 

"Do you want me?" Tristan mimicked Rory. 

"I will always want you, and always love you" She concluded. **** 

I remember every moment when I was making love to Rory. It was the sweetest act that I ever will probably encounter. There was this one moment though, when I was on top, Rory's eyes were filled with happiness, love, passion and trust. That blew me away. Someone loved me. Her hair, damped with sweat was covering her eyes. I needed to see her eyes while I was making love to her. Although she was a virgin, I felt like one too. It was my first time making love to a girl. The other times were sex, practices for this one perfect moment in my life. I was so humbled that she had given me a gift of her viriginity and trust. When we hit that high moment, we fall into a deep sleep, wrapped around our love. Without any recollection to me, I wasn't wearing a condom... 

Three weeks later, Rory told me she was pregnant. If it was some other girl, I would have been pissed. I was ecstatic. We created a child from our love. I wanted to marry her. Sure we were young, but we were in love. 

More to come next chapter. Hope you guys liked it, yeah it was a little, just a little over PG...lol. Jokes, more like almost NC-17. Better change the ratings... 


	7. ...and everything in between

Thank you guys for the wonderful encouragement through your reviews...so I have written another one. Enjoy. =) From now on or so, it will be mostly a monologue rather than dialogue. It's something different I guess. When its **** text **** basically it means he's reminiscing or the story begins and ends... 

I woke up feeling so good. It wasn't morning yet, and my eyes were a little too blurry to see the clock. Making love to Rory was fantastic, maybe love helped or an aphrodisiac, but it was the after the act that made me feel great - the cuddling. I hope she didn't regret it. Because I didn't. I'm in love with her, and the first time in my 18 years, I felt like I woke up from a happy dream. Rory's face was cradled in the crook of my neck, and my chin was on top of her head. My arms were around her while hers were on his chest, curled up in my embrace. I was in love, and it felt great. Rather than the love making, I liked the cuddling more. I kissed her hair and saw the clock that it was only 4 a.m. So closed my eyes and felt the steady beat of Rory's heart and her soft breathing on my neck. I felt safe. Sleep soon followed, but morning came too soon. 

**** 

When Tristan woke up, he felt empty, only to realize that Rory wasn't in his arms. But he heard a distant sounds of water and came to conclusion, she was taking a shower. He wished that first thing in the morning with the sun shinning through, he would open his eyes with Rory in his arms. He wanted to wake up with her and say, "Good morning." He got out of bed and put on his jeans and sat against the headboard of the bed with the blanket around his waist, and Tristan waited for Rory to get out of the bathroom. He must have dozed off for a minute, because the next thing he knew, he felt Rory's lips on his. A gentle breeze kiss that just brushes by. When her lips left his, Tristan leaned in to deepen it. He wanted that feeling of warmth that he was never given from his childhood. He loved the kisses that Rory bestowed on him, it made him feel special, but there was an element of innocence as well as sweetness in each of her kisses. Kisses that was especially Rory's. Rory climbed into bed again and sat in the crook of his arm. He realized that she changed into her clothes from last night. The arm that Rory was in, was wrapped around her waist. The other free hand of Tristan was gently grasping over Rory's right hand. His lips was lightly placed on her head. He whispered in her ear, "If there are moments in life that we will remember forever, I think this is it. Even when I'm old and wrinkled up, I'll remember this feeling; love, happiness, contentment and everything in between. Even if I get Alzheimer and lose my memory of other things, I think being with you, I'll remember. Rory, promise me, nothing will change between us?" He begged. 

"Things always change. I might fall more in love with you. Would that a bad thing?" Rory teased lightly. 

"No. If change makes you fall more in love with me...I can't describe it in words. I just pray that you would. Because I'm so in love with you. Here, right now. God Rory, you are wonderful. He took the hand that was wrapped in his and placed it against his lips. He kissed it with his eyes intensely looked into hers. He simply continued, "I love you." _More than you'll ever know._

She was speechless. She looked into his eyes and saw the startling truth. It wasn't infatuation kind of love. But the kind you wanted forever. Even if it was for that moment. She saw love. The kind she had for her mother, but not in a filial love, but the genuine kind. It tore her heart, to see that Tristan, the King of Chilton gave her his heart in full trust. But at the same moment, it made her heart skip that she knew her love and trust were reciprocated. 


	8. Stolen Memories

Thanx you again for your wonderful encouragement with the constant reviews. 

When Tristan learnt that Rory was pregnant, he was ecstatic. Nothing could ruin his happiness. He and Rory were deeply in love and acted out the final way of showing love by making it. In the mishap of lack of protection, they had created a child out of that love. Yes the child may be known as a "mistake" but it was their favourite mistake. When Rory was about one month pregnant, they decided to tell their parents that they wanted to marry early to give their child a name. Even if Rory wasn't pregnant, Tristan wanted to marry her anyways. It was that their plan was a little early, but nevertheless, wanted. Some people speculated that Rory got pregnant to keep Tristan, but their friends knew it was not so. If anyone was to be afraid of losing someone dear to them in their relationship, it would have been Tristan. Although Rory did love Tristan, it was he who gave it his all. He was the one who was deeply in love with Rory that sometimes he couldn't see straight. 

As everyone, including Rory and Tristan knew that their parents would be against their marriage, they decided that if they weren't supportive, they would elope. With or without their blessing. When Lorelai discovered the news she was disappointed as well as happy. She always wanted her child to have everything that life could offer. Education and proceeding to college. But she could see that in the eyes of Rory and Tristan, their love shining through, that their love was what life offered to them. So she gave them her reluctant blessing. She wished that they had waited to have sex or at least been more careful. But whatever life came and gave them, she knew not to mess with fate. 

The Dugrey's weren't as forgiving as Lorelai. They were furious for Tristan getting a girl pregnant. Especially to a girl whose mother never finished school and had been the deviant of the society's circle. Tristan's father demanded that Rory get abortion since it was early into the pregnacy term. But Tristan said that it was against his values as well as the Gilmore's for abortion. They left the mansion in bad terms with the upcoming news. When Rory and Tristan left, Tristan's father plotted to get rid of the girl. He called a man with a specific instruction to take the Gilmore girl and give her an abortion. He waited by the doors of the parlor for Tristan's return. When Tristan came to the cold halls of the Dugrey mansion he saw that his father was waiting up for him. 

"Hello Tristan. We have matter to discuss." His father said calmly. 

"Yes we do, Father. But I do stand in my final decision. There will be no abortion." Tristan walked on, passing his father. However, his father grabbed his arm, yanking him to face him. 

"You will not go against me. I will right you off the will and the family's name. Everything you grew up to know and knew that will be given to you will be taken away." His father threatened. 

"I don't care. Don't you know that by now that Rory is that all that matters?" His tired eyes raised up a notch challenging his sire. 

"You listen to me carefully, Tristan Jarlen Dugrey. You break up with that girl. You will walk away from her. She doesn't belong to you. Don't you know that? You cannot be in love with her as you have foreseen to have thought. You don't know what love means. If you don't listen to me, I will harm her. You know that, don't you? You didn't think you could out beat your old man, could you?" Tristan's father snarled. His father continued with his strings of threat and continuum of hurtful words, "I will hurt her, and you would lose her inevitably. You have a choice. You break up with her and ask her to get an abortion, or I do it my way. In your delusion of thoughts, say that you do love this girl, don't you think she deserve better? Isn't that what love means? Thinking of others before yourself? You know that she deserve more than you. To know things outside of this world." 

Tristan listened to the cold facts of life. His father had manipulated his words carefully to construct a reality that would bring Tristan back to his leash. Tristan, without a word, walked to his room in silent nod of defeat. His shoulders weighing him down, he slumped in misery to the door of his haven. A haven soon turned to wonderful memories that he had stolen. Moments that were stolen that he was not suppose to see or to have. 

See I figured if I wanted titles for my chapters they would have to be short with the endings of the chapters. So it's going to be very short chapters because the titles seem to conclude the story itself. So the next few ones will be short, but I will try to write more chapters for you guys often. Thanx for reading and reviewing. If this chapter was confusing, please email me and I will explain it to you the best of my abilities. Ciao. 


	9. Feelings can't be avoided

Yah, another chapter. Reminders, please give me some constant reviews. It makes my little ego happy that you guys like it or not. If you didn't...uh oh, I would totally stop. So, enjoy. Thanx again for the reviews. 

When Tristan opened the doors to his room, he was sad and happy. He felt two contradictory feelings that made it bittersweet. He was sad, frustrated, angry and lonely to think of what he would have to do. But his father gave a good point. He didn't deserve Rory. He would have to let her go. As much as it pained him to do so, he would do the right thing. All his convictions of his love for her had come to this ending of their wonderful story. He would do something that would hurt them for now, but would be better for them in the long run. Although his heart ached with the knowledge that she would no longer belong to him, nor he to her, he knew that he would do anything for Rory. She may not understand right now, but he would give her his all to give her whatever he could. For now, it was freedom. He looked around his room, and everything was a reminder for him of his short time with Rory. Most people would have thought that a year together was a long time, for him it was only a breath of time. He could still smell Rory's presence, he lemony shampoo, and the vanilla perfume. He saw on his desk a picture of them, on his night table the picture frame that Rory made for him. By his bookshelf, he saw some of her favourite books. On the board on the wall had tacks with her future school - Harvard's #1 flag. By the cd player the albums she loved were scattered around. By the arm chair was her favourite blanket draped around. Everywhere he looked was Rory's presence. He dropped to the bed and cried wholeheartedly. He couldn't fathom the agony that he had just come to feel in his first time in his 18 years of life. It was just so painful. He went to the medicine cabin and took out his mother's sleeping pill. He popped one in and went into a bittersweet dream. A dream of him and Rory when they were happy. 

When Tristan woke up, it was Saturday morning. He and Rory had plans to meet up together for coffee. He knew that she would be hurt and would need time to be by herself or with her mother or Lane. He had to break up with her today. Although he wished he could be with her one more day, he could not procrastinate anymore. His father was a man of his words and would do things his way soon. 

"Rory, we need to talk. Lets go get some coffee and go to the park for a walk." Tristan immediately suggested when they met up at Starbucks. 

Rory was a little put off by his off manner. But she nevertheless agreed. "Sure. Is there something wrong Tristan?" 

"Just wool gathering." He replied. He tried to act casual, but his insides were numb. 

When the ordered their coffee and walking around the park, both in silent contempt. Rory tried to break the silence. "Nice weather, huh?" 

By the sudden conversation, Tristan laughed nervously for the first time in the last 24 hours since his father gave him the unhappy ultimatum. He gave her a small sad smile. He had to do it now. "Let's sit over there by the water. It's so peaceful. _The last peace I will ever feel. It hurts so much. Does it have to? When will this feeling end? _ His conscience retorted back, _When you have her in your arms again. Don't do something stupid by making her know that you still care, if you break up suddenly, she'll wonder why. Better think I don't care. _

__"Rory. I think we should see other people. Get an abortion. Who are we to think that we can raise a child. Maybe I'm not in love with you. It was a big mistake to have sex without protection." His heart hurt with the lies he told her. _I love you Rory._

"What? You told me you didn't regret it." Rory felt tears harboring her eyes. It threatened to fall. 

Tristan saw the tears forming and it hurt him that he was causing her pain. He was the source for that._ I don't want to do this. But this is for you. If I really meant that I love you, I have to do this for you. Please understand. We'll be together soon. One day._

"So this is it? After all this?" Rory continued. _I won't cry. He won't see me come down. Whatever happens, I'll be strong. He'll never know how much it hurts. _Rory quickly dried her tears. She put out the facade of pain and hurt to strong exterior. Her stubborn chin stood up a notch and she had challenge and anger glimmering on the surface of her eyes. 

Tristan saw that Rory was putting up her emotions. Even though it hurt to see her walk away from him, he knew better. He was proud that even though she hurt, she was still strong - a survivor. _Forgive me, Rory._

"Yeah. I'm sorry you got pregnant and all, but you know how it is?" They played a game of deception, hiding their raw pain. Tristan smirked that didn't have any convictions. He stood up, without turning, he let his guard down. Tears came down, and he spoke, "Good bye, Rory Gilmore." He walked on without turning. His pain so evident he didn't let her see his broken heart. _One day we'll be together. I'll make you love me again. I'll never stop loving you. Never._

Rory sat there in pain and in shock. _He left me. Abortion? I can't raise a child by myself. Tristan doesn't want it. He doesn't want me. I've got to move on with my life - without him. I love him so much. What changed? _ Her other conscience replied hurtfully, _You always knew you were a conquest. He did you and now he's left you. Get that fact straight, Gilmore. _Tears didn't come. Her heart sent out sharp pangs of hurt. She turned to walk to her car and go home. But she didn't want to deal with her mother's questions. She wanted to be by herself. So she walked back to Starbucks to get coffee and dessert. She'd wallow by herself with coffee and sweets. Let her heart forget for a moment the utter pain she never felt before. 

Tristan walked to his car. He sat inside, his head on the steering wheel and let himself cry with heart wrenching sobs. He mind wondered to the images of happy times of him and Rory. Their 6 months anniversary and their one year. He saw their playful times, serious times and their first steps together in the relationship. _I hate you, Father._

When Rory went back into the cafe and ordered her food, she sat down in contempt. She drank her coffee, took bites from her cake and thought. She finally realized through her thick daydreams and memory lanes of Tristan that someone was vying for her attention. 

"Ahem. Why the sad face. You look like you lost your best friend." It was Mike with a smile on his face. He was holding coffee in his hand. 

She wanted to be alone, but Mike seemed so happy, and she wanted to feel that again. She just wanted to _feel_. She knew what a great friend Mike was and decided to confide in him. He wouldn't judge since he barely really knew her, and he was Tristan's best friend. She didn't see any harm to do so. "Sit Mike. Join me." 

Mike was surprised by the invitation. He would have thought Tristan was right beside Rory protectively. "Where's Tristan?" 

"We...broke up." Her eyes still low, reflected her pain. 

"I'm sorry." They didn't talk. The only sounds were made by the sipping of coffee and low breaths. They didn't talk what seem like several hours, but in fact only 10 minutes. 

"Mike, you don't have to be here." Rory said. She wanted him to stay. She needed a friend of some sort. 

"I want to be. You wanna talk about it?" He asked. 

"Yeah. But not here. Take me out of here. Let's go somewhere, anywhere but here." Rory begged. 

"The park?" 

"No. He..." 

"Oh." He understood. Tristan broke up with Rory at the park. 

"Want to go to my place or yours? If that's ok?" Mike suggested. Even though he had a crush on her, he wanted to become better friends. Get to know her. Tristan was stupid to let her go. He wanted to whole story. See if there was any chance later in the year with her. 

"Yeah. My place. If that's ok with you." Rory answered. 

"Yeah. Let's go." They both walked out of the booth of the cafe and went into their own cars and drove back to Star Hollows, where Rory told Mike the whole incident. During the whole conversation, did Rory once cry. Her feelings in pain were numb. She knew that in time and in her own darkness would she allow herself to finally cry and let go of that bottled pain. 

Guys please don't hate me. Continue reading. As you know, I did say it was Trory story, hey that rhymed!!! Ok just read and wait to find out. Let them grow and get together. Trust me please. Hope this chapter made you guys feel something and enjoyed it. Reviews please. ONLY NICE ONES... =) 


	10. Moving On

I'm going to really skip many months, years and not go into too many details of the lives of these characters, I know that the breakup and all must make you guys really peeved. Please don't hate me! It'll be better soon, just you wait and see...hopefully. 

Mike had slept on the floor of Rory's bedroom floor. They had ended up talking about Rory's breakup with Tristan, but also the good times. Soon around 3 a.m. they talked about their dreams and goals. They got personal, and talked out relationships in general and about the future. With one day of conversing with each other, they soon discovered that they had many common interest. They both enjoyed the sweet ambrosia of coffee and their love for books. They listened to similar music such as Green Day and Our Lady Peace. When they finally fell asleep, Rory had for a moment forgotten about her pain of Tristan. She laid near Mike and his warm embrace of friendship sleeping with haunting dreams of the happy pastimes. 

The Monday that followed people were whispering about the breakup of the two love birds, Tristan and Rory. It was sudden and strange that Tristan and Rory would break up when it was evident how much in love they were. No one could act so good to pretend to love someone. When the weekend Rory and Mike talked, she suggested that since it's hard to raise a child, with no father, she would go get an abortion. It hurt her that she should take desperate measures, but she knew it was best for her and her unborn child. Even as it was against her morals and values, she didn't want to ruin a life because what she believed in. She asked if Mike could go with her. With the experience, they had bonded closer than ever. He made sure that Rory understood that he was with her 110%. She smiled and been grateful for Mike's support. Without him, she knew, that she would have never made out ok. They agreed to meet up at the Starbucks close to school to get morning coffee and face the halls of Chilton. 

People saw that Rory was with Mike. When they first entered the halls, Rory and Tristan made eye contact that was soon broken. Tristan saw that Mike was right beside Rory, with his hand on the back of hers. He felt twig of jealously that he had no right to. _It's my fault. She's a great person and friend and deserves to be happy. She has no right to feel this pain that I have caused her, and if it had to be anyone else, I couldn't have chosen a better person for her than Mike. Just hope that he doesn't hurt her. _Tristan, though hurt, accepted that Rory had to move on with her life. It killed his heart that the smiles that she put on were not for him, but rather at Mike's comments. Tristan saw that girls were storming around him asking questions of Rory, and he shrugged off not wanted to let others know of his pain. He smiled and girls forgot their questions. He stared into the faces of Rory and Mike and in their oblivious state that they were being watched. 

Everyone did not know the whole story other than Tristan, and the true reasons why he broke up with Rory. Mike and Tristan did still talked, but it seemed more distanced than usual. Even with the lack of communication, they still considered each other best friends. Although Mike didn't not get any reasons from Tristan about the abrupt break up, he knew that there was a good reason. He knew that Tristan still loved Rory, but whatever those reasons were, he respected them, and did not question it. 

A month, Rory and Mike went on their first date. They had went to see a movie, and Tristan was at the very back of the theater watching their first date. Tristan knew it was inevitable that Rory would date soon, but he didn't expect the pain that came along with that. Tristan still hurt, did not date any girl. Girls didn't know why, and Tristan just focused his attention on his studies. He tried to forget his pain and of Rory, seeing her being with someone other than himself. 

Months later, Rory and Mike were in love. It just happened. She knew that love didn't only happen once, it can happen several times. She did and always will love Tristan very much, but that time was over. This time, Mike gave her light happiness of easy, sweet love, while Tristan was passionate and all consuming. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it was different. When graduation rolled around, Mike and Rory decided to marry early. They would continue their education; however, they couldn't explain why they wanted to get marry early, but Mike was so in love with Rory, like other's before him had, that he wanted to be with her in anyway. Still somewhat betrayed by Tristan's breakup, she had accepted. Yes, it was in the beginning dating Mike was rebound, but she had slowly fell in love with Mike. He showed her so many things. Love can be fun, sweet and light, and there was no such things that love had time limit. That her pain was his pain. They share so many common interests, hopes and dreams, that it was so easy to fall in love. No complications. Tristan had received an invitation from Mike's side, after graduation of Chilton to the marriage of Michael Thomas McKnightly and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore's nuptial. Tristan fall to the bed and cried at his loss of one true love. 

Wedding would be simple. They were only two eighteen and soon to be nineteen years old in love. It was sweet and simple wedding that Lorelai had helped the McKnightlys family. The McKnightly's fell in love with Rory and her mother and accepted them into their family. Although it would be a simple wedding, many of their families, friends and selected Chiltonites were invited, it had closed to ranged around 200 people. 

Tristan's father was disappointed and worried that Tristan didn't seem to be dating any debutants. With the upcoming wedding of McKnightly's and Gilmores' he wanted Tristan to have a date that was respectable to the society's circle. So thus he confronted his own son. "Tristan, Gilmore girl has moved on. So should you. Bring a respectable date to their wedding. Understood?" He asked. Tristan sometimes didn't get what his father thought. Why was it important to bring a "respectably" date? So instead of standing and talking to his father, who had caused him his ultimate loss, he replied harshly, "I did what you wanted me to do, that _I_ didn't want to. I have obeyed you. Don't ask me more of me." With that, he stormed out of the house and took a ride aimlessly around Hartford. 

Reminders, it is short chapters for now. I will be skipping months and years, and I do not care to continue a story with 20 chapters etc, I will conclude it soon. So use that delightful imagination of yours and use it, while I provide the backbone of this story. Just to tell you the ending has been inside of my head for like a year, so if it seems to be similar to other stories, it was my idea, and not copied. Sorry, this chapter was a filler for the next chapter or so, I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter isn't about the wedding, but rather about 5 years later. That way we will have Trory back on sooner. Don't you want that???? 


	11. Saying Goodbye

You guys are probably going to hate me from the last chapter, but don't worry, it's still a Trory. Please continue your wonderful comments on the reviews. 

Rory and Mike both attended Harvard University. They gotten married the previous summer and found an apartment near campus. Since Emily and Richard Gilmore approved of Rory's choice of husband, they did not disown her, nor did Mike's parents. Mike had gotten part of his trust fund on his eighteenth birthday and could afford to support his newly wedded bride. They lived together in cohesion with peace that suited their personality. They kept up with their grades and still spent quality time together. When Mike and Rory were twenty-three years old, the unexpected day had come. Emily and Richard Gilmore had invested in a risky business and had lost all their money. They needed a lot of money that even Rory couldn't help. A million or two was just a penny compared to the loss that the Gilmore's were in. But they were safe for now. Along came another bad news. Her mother, Lorelai, was sick as well. They didn't know the problems to her health. They predicted as a joke, to lightened the mood that she drank too much coffee. All the while the problems in Rory's life stacked, Mike was there for her mentally and physically. But a month later, Mike never came home. 

_Where is Mike? I mean, usually if Mike's ever late, he'll call. I wonder if he's ok. I've been waiting for 5 hours!!! This dinner is getting cold. Maybe I should just eat first, I am hungry._ Rory waited another half an hour with no call from Mike. She was getting extremely worried. When she was about to go put the food away, there was a phone call. _Maybe it's Mike. Oh will I ever yell at him for making me worried._

"Hello?" 

"Hello, is this the McKnightly's residence?" Someone on the other side asked. 

"Yes, this is Rory McKnightly. May I ask who this is?" She asked. She had this funny feeling at the bottom pit of the stomach. 

"This is Officer Cain. I am here to inform you that your husband, Michael McKnightly, was in an accident..." Rory cut him off. 

"Accident? Is he all right? What hospital is he in? I'll be right over." Rory was scared. With all the bad happenings around her, she needed Mike more than ever, with him hurt, she was losing focus. 

"I'm afraid, that...he didn't make it. I'm very sorry. You have the Boston Police Force's condolences..." 

"I don't need your condolences! I want my husband!" Rory sobbed. 

He continued, "Please come to Boston General Hospital to verify your husband's body, please. His body is severely damaged and therefore we need an immediate family member to verify." 

"I'll...I'll be right over." Rory hung up and was in a daze. _Mike. It couldn't be. I have to call everyone. Mike..._ Rory let her guard down a minute and let herself have a good minute cry. She picked up the phone and called her mother and father- in- laws and her family. She then rushed to the hospital. She didn't want to see Mike alone just yet. So she waited another five hours at the hospital for her family. They flew in last minute on standby. When they rushed in running, she ran to their arms in comfort and support. The McKnightly's arrived soon after and did the same thing, they hugged and cried with Rory. Lorelai, Emily and Richard, the McKnightly's all entered a cold room and saw a body underneath a blue sheet. The attendant reveiled the body, it was Mike's all right. It was damaged with blood, bruises and cuts all over. It was hideous. Some chunks of his hair had falled on, his body badly damaged what looked like from fire. 

"What happened to him?" Rory finally asked. Her voice cracking from emotions. 

"It was icy on the roads and I think he was driving too fast and couldn't control the car, and skidded off the road. There is very low alcohol in his body system, and for a man his size, it shouldn't have affected his judgment that bad. I'm sorry for your terrible loss, but I need you to sign these forms that you verified his body." The man handed her a clip board and led her to his office where she signed the death certificate of Michael Thomas McKnightly. She sobbed, her back hunched. She had thought that breaking up with Tristan was so hard, and this loss that she felt was just as great, and maybe even greater. 

The family left the hospital, it was seven in the morning and they were mentally and physically exhausted. They went to Mike and Rory's home to rest up and decided on funeral arrangement. She didn't want to think about it, to accept his death, even though she saw his body. It hurt her that she didn't have the opportunity to say goodbye, or hug him, kissed him or say _I love you, _once more. She laid in the bed that she and Mike had shared for five wonderful years. She wanted to mourn without everyone around, she wanted to be by herself. Cocooned in the warmth and smell of Mike that lingered in their bedroom. Rory had slept till 12 in the afternoon. She took a shower got changed to make arrangement for Mike's death. She did all this systematically, and just going through the motions. 

Rory went outside her haven, her bedroom to tell her family to return home and thank you all for coming. She wanted to do this by herself. She wanted a funeral that she had prepared, as a final goodbye to her husband. Almost like a retribution of all the years Mike had supported her and loved her. She did love Mike, but she had a feeling that she didn't love him enough. 

"I want to thank you all for coming last night on last minute. All that love and support you have shown me meant a lot. Without you, I don't know what I would have done." Rory stated. 

Even spoke how it was their pleasure under the circumstances to help her and that they wanted to be there. "However, I feel as that I should be doing the funeral preparation by myself. I would like you to resume your lives and return home. I need this time to..." She didn't need to finish her sentence. They understood her and did not feel insulted. They said their condolences and packed up and left to their respectable homes. 

Rory went to find a casket, a tombstone, funeral house, the food afterwards and the invitations. She called a local caterer to make enough for about hundred people. She got a simple tombstone that wrote, _A wonderful man who gave it his all. You will be missed. RIP. 1985-2008._ Rory went to the funeral house to book the place for next week. She got a casket that was simple and yet utterly at peace for some strange reason, that was like Mike. She got it cared, Michael Thomas McKnightly on it. She went to make invitations that wrote, _Unfortunately it is announced that Michael Thomas McKnightly, was pronounced dead on March 16, 2008. On behalf of him, I invite you to his funeral at 98 Lyrine Ave. on March 23, 2008. Please call, Lorelai McKnightly at 505)452-9332 for R.S.V.P. _ She had sent one for McKnightly's parents and close relatives, Lorelai, Christopher, Emily and Richard. She then went through their phone books and sent invitations to their closes friends that they had made over the years. She sent one to Paris, Madeline and Louise. She remembered Tristan. _Old wounds heal. He was Mike's best friend in high school. I'm a grown woman, I can handle it. Yeah, like you handled at the wedding. What if he brings a date like he did to your wedding. He brought Louise and you were jealous. I wonder how he is._ So she sent one to Tristan Jarlan Dugrey. When all invitations were in the mail, soon there after she got calls of condolences as well as replies for the following week for the funeral. Tristan's secretary called saying Tristan was sorry and that he couldn't call personally, but he will be there in Boston that day for the funeral. When McKnightly's called, they asked if they can say an eulogy. She said yes, of course. Then it hit her, she didn't have an eulogy for her dead husband. She took out a pen and wrote her eulogy, and it poured out from the depth of her soul. A part goodbye, sorry and reminiscing of their happy times and who Mike really was to her. 

In New York, Tristan was in his office looking at the official envelope for the funeral of his good friend, Mike. _He's dead. _The next thought was, _Rory._ There wasn't a day he didn't think of Rory and the good times they had shared. It was beautiful and sad at the same time. _I wonder how she is. She must be devastated. It hurt so much to see Rory marrying Mike, his good friend, but it hurt more that she was in pain of his death. They're still together after all these years. I wonder what became of them. They must have been happy. All this money made from being a lawyer, and I don't have a shred of happiness. I lost all that after my father took everything from me - Rory. _Underneath he took out a chain with Rory's ring that she gave back to him after their breakup and his ring that engraved, _Rory._ He kept it near his heart, to remember the happy times when he smile genuinely. Tristan had dated occasionally after the marriage of Rory and Mike, but his heart wasn't into it, and their dates knew it. They had fun, but they were only friends and no more than that. They had suspected that the prominent lawyer, mysterious Tristan Dugrey was hiding some secret, hurt by old love, or in love with another. They never pushed and took whatever Tristan gave them, time. _After all these years, I'm still in love with Rory. _He had carried a picture of her from high school days in his wallet and in his room. No one knew how much he was still hurting after five years. After marriage of his old love to his best friend, after five years in time, and after giving each other space between states. The pain was so raw, he wished there was a way for him to be with her. _ Now you can. Win her back from Mike. He's always been a considerate guy. He wouldn't want Rory to be alone and hurt for another 70 years. He got more than 5 wonderful, happy times with her. It's mine now. Rest In Peace, Mike. I'll take care of her. I promise._ He made a mission. He would let Rory grieve properly. He didn't want Rory bull-dozed in another relationship, and no ghost in their relationship. Be her friend and woo her slowly. Make her remember their happy times and make her fall in love with him again. He called always practice in Boston where she lived. He had to become her friend first. But Tristan plan never got to the right start. 

Wow, longer chapter than the last ones. I hope you liked this one, please give me R/R. Thanx guys!!! 


	12. Change of Plans

Wahoo...it's almost time for Troryness. So please no hate letters, only encouragements. Thank you all for the continuous support with your reviews, you know who you are. 

Tristan was deep in though. He had two days before he was to go to Boston and say his goodbyes to Mike and face Rory Gilmore. _It's McKnightly, idiot._ He's thoughts were broken when his personal line was ringing. "Hello?" He didn't need to be formal, since it was the personal line installed in his office. 

"Tristan." 

"Hello, Father. What did I do to recieve this wonderful honor?" He asked distastefully. From the actions and words from his father five years ago, Tristan had been bitter with his father. 

His father wasn't to be disarrayed by the off tone of his son. He continued, "I hear that Richard and Emily Gilmore's business, Gilmore Group, has some financial problems. Near bankruptcy. There venture, quite profitable, is valuable. I want it. The only way you can buy it off of him is to marry that Gilmore girl, the one you liked in high school. I hear her husband just died. Use that charm of yours that we taught you." 

Tristan was disgusted by his father, he yelled, "It's Rory, father. Rory Leigh Gilmore McKnightly. Get it striaght. It was the girl whom I have loved for over six years! Her husband is barely cold from death, and not even buried. How could you suggest such a thing?!" 

"Because, it's business Tristan. Don't you know that? I need that venture, and they won't sell. So I need you to marry that girl and get it off of them. That way we can get it a much lower price, because it's _family_, and make more money. If that doesn't work, that venture would be inherited by _Rory._ They are old, it'll all work out." His father laughed softly as if it was a great joke. "Ah yes, and Tristan." His father commanded. 

"Yes father?" Tristan said sardonically. 

"If you don't obey me. The consequences are higher this time. I'll tell Rory that you were cheating on her the whole time you were with her five years ago. That you didn't want her or the baby. That you forced her to get an abortion." His father threatened. He continued on, "Your firm. Well, lets say that I could cause some collateral damages. Are you ready for those consequences? You cannot ever love her. She's not yours to love." His father abruptly hung up the phone. Although the threats seem petty, Tristan knew that his father could destroy him. His love and his business. Tristan had never cheated on Rory when they had been together, but Tristan's father had convincing ways to make sure those threats came true. The Dugray's motto, "Money can buy anything; and that includes love." _I can't tell Rory that I love her. I have to be Tristan Jarlan Dugray. The heir of the Dugray dynasty. The person I would have been if Rory hadn't entered my life._

_Will she ever forgive me?_

__The words of, _she's not yours to love,_ haunted his mind. _She's not yours to love._ He thought with disgust, _I have lost to my father. I will never be able to have Rory's love. _He didn't know if he should be joyed to have Rory in his life, or torn with the fact that Rory's heart wasn't his to cherish. 

R/R please. I hope this is good enough for you guys. 


	13. R.I.P

Ok, I just read my last chapter, there is a lot of mistakes in it, but I don't feel like correcting it. I hope you guys still review for me, and it hurts cuz, well, I don't get a lot like other fics. I know this fic isn't the best, but still, I would like to feel appreciated for it. Well I hope you guys don't hate me for these next few chapters, but I promise, it'll be a TRORY. 

Rory was standing at the podium ready to give her eulogy. The McKnightly's gave a moving speech about their son and the good times. Some anecdotes of him growing up, his marriage to Rory, which brought tears to close friends and family. They talked about how proud they were of him and who he grew up to be, and how glad, although his life ended short, he found everything that life could offer - a beautiful, loving wife, a great career he loved and friends who care about him so much. She stood there for few seconds taking deep breathes. She saw at the back of the room, her old love, Tristan. _He's here. I'm ready to bury my husband, and an old boyfriend still makes my heart jump. It isn't right._ Rory then felt great guilt and remorse for not loving Mike as she should have. Or at least half as much as she loved Tristan. She felt tears in her eyes at the thought that Mike gave it his all to her, and she truly tried to love him the best she could, but she felt it wasn't enough. 

"I want to thank you all for coming. I know you have busy lives, and this is, well a goodbye, to a man we knew and loved - Michael Thomas McKnightly, my...my...husband." Rory couldn't finish the thought that happy Mike was gone. "We married quite young. At 18, and I think to most of you who did attend our wedding, thought that it wouldn't last." Rory looked around the crowd, she could see in the eyes of her peers and some relatives that they had thought exactly as Rory described. "I don't know if he and I would have lasted another 10 years or more, but it did last for 5 years. We were best friends first, then husband and wife. He gave me so much joy when I was in despair, he gave me hope when I felt down. He encouraged when I felt low, and he gave me his all - his love, support and friendship. I don't think there is not many women who can say that their partner could be so patient, loving, a friend, lover and husband. He never once yelled at me, raised a hand or spoke harshly. He treated me like a queen who hung the moon. I am so honored that Mike loved me so much, because, I feel lucky to be loved by someone like Mike. If you really knew Mike, you'd know he's persona was bigger than life, yet he was humble. For the last week, I looked at the door several times hoping he'd walk in and smile, kiss me, hold me, and tell me how much he loved me, and how lucky he felt that he married a woman like me. We'd eat a light dinner on Friday nights, rent movies, pop some popcorn, eat tons of junkfood and sleep on the sofa. I missed that this week, and I will next week. On Saturday mornings, we'd take a walk around the park, eat a late brunch at Marche, drink coffee at Starbucks and head home to do some last minute work in our office. There is a lot of traditions and habits that he and I picked up together over the years, that was peaceful and enjoyable. Here today, I realized that he's never coming back, and he and I will never spend another moment together. I heard from my mom when I was a little girl, my fish had died, and she replied to me, 'Don't worry Rory. Dorothy Park,' my fish, 'is going to heaven to God where all the other fishys are. God only wants the best people and animals up there with him. God missed Dorothy Park, so He took her from us. She's safe, don't worry. Dry your tears honey.' So I guess I can take this context that God just wants Mike, because He takes the best people early. I'm really, going to miss him." Rory couln't hold her facade of strengths and broke down crying, walking away from the podium. All the while, at the back of the room, Tristan Dugray witness Rory's loss and pain. 

_She really loved Mike. What I have to do to her will make her hate me. There is no way out of this situation. I will inevitably make Rory hate me, and lose her more than ever. But at least I'm in her universe, and get to see her everyday. That's better than nothing. I'll take anything from her. Anything._

__

__TBC. 


	14. Sorry

Hey guys, I hope this story isn't bad or boring. I really do hope you guys do like them and keep on R/R- ing, cuz they really do help and encourage me! Thanks. Just some shout outs to please who has read my story and has given me positive feedbacks. SillyLily2003, apple_eye (wow, thanks for the ongoing encouragement!), sara, Ginger, Kate, CharliesAngel, UniquelyMe, Katie, RoryLeighDugray, Shay and everyone who has signed my reviews. Thanks a lot guys! 

When the funeral ended, Rory came down from the stage where she was seating and moved to the reception hall where the caterers had the food prepared. People came and gave her kisses and hugs and said their condolences. Many had tear-streaked faces, especially her in-laws. This reminded her that she wasn't the only one hurting from the loss. She had never from the past week to say sorry or grieve together. Rory realized that she have been selfish. She was the one that took Mike away from his parents at the tender age of eighteen, spent the last five wonderful years together in Boston while they were in Hartford. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Tristan walking towards her in intent, but she wasn't ready yet. She needed to take to her in-laws and share the pain together. She needed to have closure, to move on the best she could. So without another glance towards her first love, she walked on. 

When Rory reached her in-laws she said, "Robert, Nicole...I'm, sorry." She let down more tears and hugged them both. They understood what Rory was trying to do, put things into perspective and to share the pain and the burden. Together, they circled each other in the warmth of sweet memories and love that they shared through one man that did not know the world of selfishness. Some bittersweet laughs rang within the walls of the dreary place. Tristan heard that laugh he hadn't heard for so many years, one that he wished to embraced and be the subjected to. He turned his body towards her laugh and saw that Rory was smiling, if not reluctantly. He saw the pain, but trying to put things into good use - to remember who Mike really was, not the last memories of him being dead. Remembering that Mike was happy and had a fulfilling life; a successful career, many friends, supporting family and Rory. A man could not have asked for more. 

Rory was bubbling with laughter as she retold some tales of her and Mikes adventure - their five year marriage. "Oh Mike, Nicole...you wouldn't believe what Mike did on our first Christmas! He got the Santa costume, stuffed his stomach with pillows, got bunch of presents, ready to go to the hospital for the kids, to cheer up their holiday. It was so sweet. Until I found out he got _me_ a costume too! Mrs. Claus that was over-the shoulder, short, with lots of fur around the shoulders and the hems of the skirt. I thought it looked a bit too flashy for my taste. On top of that, he made me wear these ridiculous high heels to wear it with. I wore a jacket, but still, my legs were frozen, so was my nose. By the time we got to the hospital, I was cold, sneezing and had a red nose. When we entered the room where the kids were, he bellowed, 'ho ho ho!', I was suppose to wave, instead I tripped and fell face flat! I was so embarrassed. To make me feel better, he deliberately fell to the ground, causing the pillows to fall out and his beard to be disassembled. The kids laughed at us and we had a fabulous time." She shook her head from the picture that it formed in Rory's mind and had a besieged smile. 

"I could imagine. That's our Mike. Being thoughtful, considerate _and_ don't mind being the center of ridicule. You know Rory, Easter is coming up, we'd like you to come to Hartford and celebrate it with us. I would love to give you some stuff of Mike's as well, that is still in the attic, if you would like." Mike's father said. 

"I would love to. Thank you, it means a lot to me. First holiday for the first year will be the hardest. Too many memories that will resurface. I wish that Mike and I visited you more often. I really am sorry. I wished that you and he got to spend more time together, before he..." Rory was cut of by Nicole, Mike's mother. "Rory, no need to think of what ifs. We can't change the past, but only our futures. Mike was happy with you, and that's all that it matters. I am glad to call you my daughter-in-law. If it's ok, could I as to speak privately to you?" She asked. Rory nodded yes, and walked with her mother-in-law to a private room. 

It was a quiet space with warm colours painted on the walls, with plants and books to give the ambiance an easy environment. They sat down on two opposite chairs. Nicole cleared her throat and spoke. 

"I know this is early, but I need to tell you. When you first married, few months after your honeymoon, Mike called us and sent us a letter. For you." 

Rory gave a curious look, but Nicole continued on, "He commented that you were the perfect woman. He said how much he loved you, and that he wanted you to be happy. He knew that life could be ended at anytime, so in case of any emergency, he wanted to tell you that he loves you very much..." 

Rory interjected, "I know! I do too!" 

"Yes dear, I do know. But there is another issue he wanted me to discuss with you. Moving on. He said that, if there was a chance that he did die, he wanted you to move on with your life. See other men, marry, have children and be happy. He wants you to fondly remember your time with him, but don't dwell. I have to say, I agree with Mike. You are a beautiful, intelligent, and most of all, _a young_ woman. He doesn't want tears or sadness in your heart, Rory dear. So here's the letter that he wrote several years ago. I'll leave you be. Whatever happens; if you remarry, fall in love and have children, I'll still consider you my daughter-in-law, daughter and a good friend." They both rose up and hugged each other. Rory had tears in her eyes - for the thought of moving on without Mike, the thoughtful comments by Nicole and the selflessness on Mike. When Nicole left the private room and closed the door did Rory sit back down and stared at the mysterious letter. 

"What could it be?" She opened the letter and read on. 

_Dearest Rory,_

_I cannot describe the happiness I feel that you have chosen me to marry. I also know that you do love me, but not the kind of love you had for Tristan. But I understand. I am grateful and honored that you spent your years with me. Whatever had become of me, do not fret. I have been extremely happy - happier than I ever have been or could have been. I remember like it was yesterday that you gave me the time of day, the day you and Tristan broke up and you looked into _my_ eyes._

_I also know, that if you had your own way, you would grieve for me. I don't want that. When I'm up in heaven, and looking down to see you, I want to see you laughing, being happy and being in love. With the right guy. We've had a happy marriage, but I think you were more comfortable. But I do know that some guy will sweep you off you feet, make you deliriously happy, happy in love. _

_I'm going to ask you a favor. Forget about me, and date, try and find that Mr. Perfect, Mr. Right or whatever. Maybe it's Tristan, and I know that he loves you, but I don't know why he gave you up and broke your heart. But there must have been a good reason. I wished I was the guy you truly loved, Mr. Right and everything you deserved, but I'm not. Although I may not haven been your great love, but you were mine. _

_I have no regrets in life - I had a happy life. A job I loved, family, friends and you! The only regret I could have is that, I could not spend more time with you. I can't hold you, love you or laugh with you. Because Rory, even if I had a hundred years, it still wouldn't been enough. I will miss you so much, and that what makes me sad. Death doesn't scare me, but the fact of losing you does. But if my death causes you to find love and happiness, I don't mind leaving. So please, move on, and be happy. That is my only one true wish. I love you, Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore McNightly._

_Best of Luck, _

_Love, Mike._

Rory refolded the letter and placed it gingerly into its envelope. "Oh Mike. I do love you, maybe not as much as I should have, but nevertheless, I did! How am I suppose to live without you? It's so hard. Why did you have to leave me? Why?!" Rory was in tears, shaking with grief. She didn't notice that a door had opened and closed. 

"Rory." A simple word was uttered. Yet the sound to Rory was so familiar. The sound that had crept into her dreams over the years. _Tristan._

Rory looked up to the man Tristan had become. He was still handsome with his low-set eyes, with blue eyes dark as the night sky, straight, strong nose and a full, lushes lips that could kiss like a breeze of fresh air. _Her first love._ "Hello Tristan. Glad you could make it." Rory wiped her tears and wished even in her worst state, she could look more presentable, when she reunited with Tristan. Her pride told her to look the best, since Tristan had the advantages of being with beautiful women - stars, models and goddesses. 

When Tristan looked at her, she looked more beautiful. She had grown to be a woman with natural grace that surpass other women. Her hair still like chestnut brown that shimmered healthiness, without the pretends of dyes. Her eyes, usually laughing, right now was in pain. He always knew that Rory had the potential to be a woman that no other could beat. Her intelligence, beauty and kindness what made Tristan fall in love with Rory over five years ago. When he was near her, his heart starting beating, his hands shaking, his stomach nervous for the first encounter in five years. 

"Well, you both mean very much to me. I had to be here. Sorry I didn't keep in touch over the years." Tristan commented. _But you, Rory, mean so much more to me. I wish you could be with me - forever. Father doesn't want me to love you, or you love me. If not...Our love could destroy the power that Father has over me. Love that could destroy everything. _

"Well, I thought you wouldn't come." She replied simply. Tristan was hurt by that comment. He winced. Rory noticed. She continued, "Things changed Tristan. I thought you had better things to do than being here. You never cared." She was wary. Rory's little speech was not about today, but things that should have been said 6 years ago. 

"I do...did. I thought maybe, that you married Mike to spite me." Tristan said. 

"Not everything is about you! I loved Mike very much. You're the one who broke up with me, and didn't care. You _asked_ me to get an abortion of our baby! Are you so heartless to think that I would marry another man, a man that was kind, good and loving to get revenge on you. I'm sorry, Tristan Jarlan Dugray, but the world doesn't stand still because you asked it so. Get over yourself." Rory was filled with past hurt and anger that she stormed past him and slammed the door shut, leaving one heart-broken Tristan to his own thoughts. 

_She doesn't love me._

__

__ Tristan fell down to the seat, and let his head hung low. A tear dropped. He wished so much if he could defy his father, and be with Rory. When he opened his eyes, he saw a letter that read; _Rory_. He picked up the letter and began to read. He realized that it was written by Mike to Rory, and he discovered the content of the letter, his heart seemed to renew itself. _I still have a chance._ Tristan put the letter back and when he rose to stand, he saw Rory enter again. 

"I forgot something." She said, she walked towards him. 

"Is it this? What is it?" He asked innocently. 

"None of your business." She stalked off. 

"Wait." Rory stood still. 

"What, Tristan." She asked warily. 

"Lets try to overcome the past and try to be friends again. You know, we were once that." 

"Yeah. Tristan, I don't know if I could be your friend again. You hurt me deeply six years ago. Could I truly overcome the past; the breakup, and the abortion. Maybe the breakup, but not the abortion. You weren't there when I had to kill it. Mike was there, holding my hand and being so supportive. I almost died Tristan. My baby died, and a part of me died as well!" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Sorry can't bring my baby back or mend the pain. Give me time." 

"I gave you six years, plus different states." He said ironically. 

"Finally, time flies when you're having fun." She started to walk again. 

Tristan walked faster to put his hand on her shoulder. His eyes closed, feeling and loving the feel of his hand on her, at least some part of her. "If complications didn't come between us..." 

"No Tristan, your immaturity. Don't blame others. Only yourself." She interjected. 

"My _immaturity._ Do you think, we'd have been the ones married to each other?" He asked. 

"I don't play what ifs." She walked on, stopped once more. "Tristan, it's good to see you. Life has been good for you. When you're getting marry, please invite me to your wedding." 

"I will." _You'll be the bride in mine. Whatever I have to do, I will have you as my wife. I have to find a way, away from Father. He's done controlling my life. I have to make you believe me. Even Mike knows that I love you, you'll have to believe that. You just have to!_

__

__

__TBC. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was the reunion of Tristan and Rory. Please leave me positive feed backs. If you don't like it, don't message, this message is directed to that rude person who shall be nameless. Next chapter should be installed soon :) 


	15. Plans for the future

Thank you all for the nice comments for the previous chapters. Please keep on with the encouraging words. 

Rory had headed out to the crowd where everyone was eating and talking about Mike. Good and happy times with Mike, and Rory remembered how she saw him last. Mike who was happy and in peace. No more sadness clouded her heart. She looked at the closed envelope that contained a letter that Mike had written to her, asking her not to be sad. Basically...to LIVE. She understood now what love meant. She loved and has been loved, and that was the greatest gift of all. She felt this inner peace that knowing Mike was ok, and she could live without feeling guilty. She smiled and walked confidently to console others to let them know that Mike would have wanted everyone to be happy once more. 

Tristan kept his eyes on Rory and saw that she seemed almost...happy. Something must have hit her that made the dramatic change. _It's the letter. She knows that Mike wants her to be happy again. She gained peace through that letter. _With that knowledge, he plotted to win Rory, to make her his wife. _I need her in my life. But how..._

****Somewhere in the World**** 

A selfish man that existed in the world was named Jarlan Louis Dugray the Third, Tristan's father. He kept tabs of everyone that existed in his universe. Someone or anything that could interfere or help in his plan to succeed in life. That included his family, associates, "friends", and Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore McNightly. He wanted Tristan to join him to be the biggest law firm in history of the world. He couldn't succeed if Tristan lost focus. One distraction, was the girl who kept a firm grasp of his son's heart. One that he had not thought it existed. Jarlan had hoped that with etiquette, training at home, and role model ship, Tristan would grow up to be another Jarlan. To satisfy one's physically needs through girls for temporary usage. When the age of marriage arrives, one would choose a docile, beautiful trophy wife. When love entered into the equation, things get complicated, focus were redirected and a conscience developed. Tristan was doing fine until his sophomore year when a new girl from a small, _insignificant_, town born from a debutante mother who caused a big scandal fifteen years ago in Hartford. 

"I can never let Tristan or Rory fall in love with each other again. Last time was too close. Tristan would have married that girl and ruined my plans for everything! Damn her. Well for their dallying in their youths, consequences must be paid. You do the crime, you pay the time. Well, I want that Gilmore Group, gain property, grow it, sell it, make some millions, or yet, billions and buy out UniteLaw Group. This way, I can slowly gain all major law firms and make DugrayLaw Firm the biggest and the most powerful firm in the world. Once I gain enough power, I would be nominated to become a judge in the Supreme Court. Then step up and become President of United States. Oh yes, I will achieve everything, and no one can stand in the way. _No _one. Make Tristan marry that girl, never letting him get too close, but close enough to torment him of his lost love. He will pay the price for disobeying me. Love! What a ridiculous notion. It doesn't exist, and sooner Tristan learns of that fact, well, sooner he'll help me succeed faster in my goal. Now...I should call the banks to pressure the Gilmores" With an malignant laugh, he started to dial the number for the president of RoyalBank -- to pressure the Gilmores to declare bankruptcy. Then, when Tristan marries the girl, "Tristan" will offer to buy off the company, to help his in-laws out in an unfortunate financial troubles.... 

******Gilmore Residence in Hartford****** 

"Yes, yes. I understand. Thank you, sir. No, there seems to be no choice, is there? Well, we will call you back next week for the final decision. Good day." Richard Gilmore hung up the phone, and let a sigh of breath. 

"Well, Richard. Aren't you going to tell me?" Emily Gilmore nagged her husband. "What did that broker tell you. Hurry up, it's unnerving me!" She demanded. 

"Emily. I have worked nearly twenty-three years of my life, and devoted seven years in my insurance company, Gilmore Group. I have never failed in business, and yet today, I have. It seems that we have bigger financial problems than we thought. We have to declare bankruptcy, chapter 11, sell our house, some furniture and value antiques and paintings to have the funds liquidated. The company will be sold, unfortunately, very cheaply, and we have to do our best to pay our debts." Richard told Emily. He knew that Emily was very materialistic, and probably would have hard time to let go of her possessions, but those were the only choices. 

"Richard! How could you suggest such a thing. What will our friends think of us?! Some of these furniture, antiques and paintings have been in our families for decades, some even centuries." She cried. 

"We are in debt, Emily! My god, woman. Do you know what this means? We cannot live in this lifestyle. We'll go hungry and in streets. You'll have to give away some of your designer gowns to those specialty stores who buy clothes and sell many of your jewelry. Even then, we owe the bank more money. But this will help us for another year to keep those sharks out of our hairs temporarily." He explained. 

"Where will we live? What will we do?" She asked. 

"We'll ask to live with Lorelai. We already sold our retirement plan and most of our stocks to invest in my business, so we only have few thousands in blue chip stocks. We'll have to sell those too. I'm sorry, Emily. We'll have to do the best we can." The two couples huddled closely, and tried to keep dark thoughts out of bay. They had tomorrow to worry about. They were about to lose their home and many possessions just to be save for another year. They still had too many debts to pay off. Even Rory with her new found inheritance couldn't help. Richard couldn't ask his granddaughter to give most of her money to them. Even if he did, he and Emily would still be poor. He needed another solution. 

Too many phone calls and arrangements were made. Emily and Richard Gilmore dismissed the staff, and retired to their rooms for one last time before they made a new life for themselves. Whatever happens, they knew that they were still survivors. Richard felt guilty to bring down his wife; stripping her of her securities, memories, inheritance and her old life. 

"Goodnight Emily. I promise, I'll make it up to you, somehow." Richard Gilmore kissed the crown of his wife's head and fell asleep to nightmares of the future. 

******Back to Jarlan Dugray****** 

_Yes, my plan is working. Tristan, son. You should be grateful that your dear old father arranged everything for you to go your way. Don't mess up. I need this Gilmore Group, valuable clients...more power to gain. The Gilmores are on a verge of losing everything. Now, just let the little information that they are bankrupt must reach Rory's ears. Make her desperate enough want to do anything to help her dear old grandparents. Tristan steps in, offers the money to help them out, in exchange for the Gilmore Group. Money's no object. Money can buy many things, including power, but power has to be gained. So I'll lose some money, but this insurance company has many valuable contacts. This company, right now bankrupt, will be lucrative in few short months; rising in the financial world, with my influence. It can be sold at a high price. Then have a takeover for the UniteLaw Group. Just a little stepping stones for my ultimate goal._

Sorry guys, filler chapter to explain the conflict to occur. Not my best fic, but hope you could imagine Emily and Richard Gilmore dialogue. Tried my best. Next chapter, hopefully it will be a Trory filled fest. This is an angst/romance fic, and it is an AU. Please only positive comments. 


End file.
